


Christmas & New Year

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Moments in Another Life [15]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), Person of Interest (TV), The Pretender (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Poly-V, Q's Cat - Freeform, Transgender Q, character cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: James, Q, and Alec are coming up on the winter holidays, hopefully they get to spend some time together.





	1. Chrismas Prep

**Author's Note:**

> Now working on the [Fluff Prompt Table](http://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/162357594162/007-fest-prompt-tables)

James’ POV

It’s almost Christmas again. This year he isn’t just a friend invited over for the holiday, he’s actually part of the family. It’s wonderful. Of course he totally expects a mission to come up at which point, Q, him, or both of them will end up at work. That’s really not the point.

This year just feels different. Like there is something extremely important happening and it has to do with the fact he’s part of a relationship.

Q’s birthday had changed a lot of things in his head and in their relationship. That was two months ago.

Right, with that in mind, now would be a good time to do some Christmas shopping. Alec is working with Michael on a missing person case. Q is at Six walking 008 though the current situation and mission. That means he has plenty of time on his own right now.

So he heads to his favorite tailor, planning to order Q a bespoke jumper. Actually, he’ll see if his tailor can make some sleeping bottoms for Alec. They are close to the same size, which is relatively useful in this case.

Now what to get past that? He can get Alec another book for the collection. Their relationship is friendship based, not something more despite the fact they both date the same man, live together, and have seen each other close to naked.

Q, on the other hand, he feels he should get something a bit more intimate. What to get his significant other? It should be something that the boffin would enjoy. The only question is what since he has never heard of the younger man complaining about wanting things.

He ends up finding a very nice tool kit that he thinks Q will appreciate. It is a combination of a computer, thieves, and jewelers kit with a nice, discreet case for it that looks like a small brief case. He also gets his boffin a collection of teas. With as much as his partner drinks tea, that is always a good find, particularly since he likes to get teas from everywhere he travels for the younger man.

Absently, he wonders if he should get something for anyone else in the family. He ends up deciding to get Michael a gun cleaning kit and new whetstones. Anna a quilted blanket from the Amish as they have a great deal of meaning behind them and are beautifully made. Jared gets a journal set as he was advised the dark haired man records his notes on cases and situations by hand. Harold gets a first edition book that he came across during one of his less savory missions and decided to liberate, originally for Q before learning that he’s not the one who collects first editions.

He’s already made arrangements for Felix, Bill and Eve, so he doesn’t have to worry about any of them.

That means he’s all set up for Christmas, now he just needs to not have an assignment or mission come up.

oOoOoOo

Alec’s POV

There is a nervous energy that seems to fill the air around James when it comes to any discussion regarding the upcoming holidays. It’s not the type of energy that comes from feeling out of place. Instead it is the sort that comes from wanting to impress. He wonders how long it will be until that sort of energy fades away.

Q’s excited, but then he always appreciates the holidays if only for the fact no one can complain about his use of fairy lights rather than regular ones. The fact that he can use all his surveillance knowledge to give gifts is just a bonus to the dark haired genius. The previous two Christmases had included a lunch in for the entire Q Branch, time off for those with families, and running a skeleton crew for the two weeks, starting just before Christmas and going to just after New Year. Mallory hadn’t appreciated it from his understanding, but the quartermaster hadn’t backed down.

Not that that’s surprising. Q’s got a spine of steel and a stubbornness that would rival mountains immovability when he wants to.

This year Harold and the surgeon will also be coming for. The eldest brother has agreed to the serum. Q doesn’t know if it’s effects will cause the rods in his brother’s neck to be rejected or not. Which is why the surgeon will be available to remove them as needed. Jared will also be on hand to assist since the middle brother has some training in the medical field.

He’s moderately certain that Harold’s not planning on bringing John. He’s also certain that isn’t going to stop John from bringing himself and caring for Harold every step of the way. Whether the private man appreciates that fact or not.

Truthfully, he sees himself in John. They were both turned on by those they swore to obey, they both ended up with dark hair computer genius’ that forget to take care of themselves but care for others without question, and they both have a loyalty streak wider than the ocean when it comes to those they care for. The big difference is his genius knows and accepts it, hell _encourages it¸_ John’s genius does not.

He wouldn’t be surprised to learn that Jared matched them.

Even though Harold has a flat or three in London, Q’s insisting that he stay with them so he can watch over his brother and the serum’s progress.

It will definitely be an interesting holiday.

oOoOoOo

Q’s POV

He’s both excited and worried about how this upcoming holiday season is going to go. For one thing both of his brothers will be staying for more than a day. Harold will actually be in the guest bedroom. Jared is staying in one of Harold’s places. He fully expects John to show up despite the fact his eldest brother is planning on leaving the ex-agent in New York.

Hopefully things go smoothly at work. If they don’t the responsible party is going to find out exactly how peevish he gets when crossed.

He’s already got gifts wrapped and ready, stored in his office at Six to keep prying eyes away. Alec’s getting that book collection he request three years ago. It took him a while to find it. James is getting that rarely bottle of scotch and that exploding pen he kept requesting. Plus he’s got a scheduled night for time spent with each on their own, he wants to spoil his partners and sometimes that means some duo time, rather than triad time. For Harold he’s acquired several 180 gram vinyl records. Jared is getting a new laptop that he built for his brother in between other tasks.

His uncle is getting some of that brandy he is so fond of cooking with. His mum a new collection of romance novels and science books. As he fully expects John to show up despite the fact that Harold is not actually bringing the ex-agent with him, so he had a new set of shirts made for the man, ones with his chemical treatment to improve the fabric strength and make it harder to be stabbed through. Won’t help much with guns, but he’s still working on that formula, hopefully by next Christmas he has it ready.

He’s looking forward to spending time with his loves and his family. Hopefully his mum doesn’t cause any more problems.


	2. Taken

Q’s POV

Exactly one week before Christmas he gets some news that he doesn’t want. His brother has been taken by the computer hacker known as Root. While he has spent several months considering the best way to deal with her, she has just made herself target number one. It really wasn’t a good idea for her to take his brother. Actually, that was her death certificate she’s just not aware of that fact yet.

Shutting down his laptop, he strides out of the bullpen, ignoring the way eyes follow him to the lift.

He’s practically thrumming with energy.

As soon as Eve spots him she pages Mallory, warning him he’s entering, though it’s not a very big warning as he doesn’t bother to stop for him to get a response.

“What can I do for you Q?” M queries as the older man meets his gaze directly.

“I’m sending Moore to kill a woman named Samantha Groves, hacker handle of Root.” He skips past the pleasantries.

“I trust there is a good reason for that.” The older man states, despite the fact it’s worded like a question.

He’s pretty sure that if he looked in the mirror his eyes would be cold as steel, “She made the mistake of trying to get into my system, the bigger mistake of taking my brother who is a great deal like me, and the third mistake of being a threat to national security as a mercenary.”

“Send her,” M agrees, lips compressing in a hard line and eyes reminding him of flint.

He nods, pivoting and leaving the room. As soon as he gets back to his station, he cuts into John’s frequency.

“I’m sending assistance, don’t worry about Root. Just take care of my brother.” He informs the ex-assassin calmly.

“Do you know where he’s at?” John demands, a soft growl of anger.

“Not yet, but believe me when I say I will. So far she has been smart enough to stay away from cameras and keep a blocker on her so I can’t find the phone. I don’t think she realizes that I have access to satellites, and when I want to find someone _I damned well do._ ” He replies, almost hissing in anger towards the end. He doesn’t take threats to his family very well. “Keep working your end, if I get the information before you do, I will forward it to you.”

“Agreed.” The older man hums.

Moore is standing just behind him as he lets the line go silent.

He doesn’t speak as he fetches the kit and the documentation he had printed off. Right now the less he says the better since he’s out for blood and is trying to calm down a bit more first. Once he has everything she will need, he returns to where she is waiting patiently. Besides Bond, Moore is the second most trusted agent that he works with.

Handing over the file, he states, “This is Samantha Groves. She goes by Root and there is a great deal of information on her contained within the file. Ghosts only stay ghosts if they stay off my radar.”

003 nods sharply, understanding exactly what that means. “I’ll deal with her.”

“Your flight leaves in an hour.” He informs her as he boots the laptop back up. “I will be watching and provide update information as it arises.”

He’s completely confident that he knows exactly what Root wants. He’s also completely confident that it’s not going to happen as she will be dead before she ever has a chance to get close to it. It’s his Christmas gift to himself, make sure that annoying, possessed women can never get near his brother again.


	3. Resigned

Harold’s POV

Hopefully John has continued working the numbers. He knows that Q is probably aware he’s been taken, which means he will be found in relatively short order. His youngest brother is not the sort to take someone taking him very well. He keeps trying to convince Ms. Groves that this is a very bad idea but she doesn’t want to listen to him.

She thinks he is referring to Mr. Reese when he says that this isn’t going to end well for her. He could correct that assumption but he knows it wouldn’t work. He doesn’t need to be Jared to understand that she is not quite there in the head.

Almost forty hours after he’s taken they are at a trainstation and he’s left a message for Mr. Reese incase his friend is still hunting for him, which he strongly suspects he is.

Ms. Groves demands, “How did he find us?”

“Because you’re wrong, he proves you’re wrong.” He replies, both relieved and frustrated that John is there. He wanted Mr. Reese to keep working the numbers but he knew better, even if he hadn’t wanted to admit it. “Not all humans are bad code.”

“You helped him, I told you what would happ-” she doesn’t get to finish the sentence before she gasps for breath.

A woman’s voice takes Ms. Groves place, “You really should have avoided pissing my boss off.”

“What?” It’s whispered as Root struggles to breath, letting go of his chair and staggering backwards.

He recognizes the woman as he manages to move the chair slightly. She’s one of Q’s Double-O’s.

Mr. Reese is there a moment later, watching the agent with narrow eyes as he comments, “Sorry I took so long.”

The tall man helps him stand as Ms. Groves goes down, each breath harder for her to take than the last.

“Gents, Q has kindly requested I escort you to him,” the woman, Moore if he is remembering correctly, tells them. “I’d suggest we go before someone notices her as she is quite dead.”

He just nods, wobbling a bit and relieved to have Mr. Reese’s support, whether he likes to admit that or not. “I really didn’t intended for you to come and find me,” he’s a bit out of breath from the adrenaline. “There are other people who need your help.”

There is a softness to John’s voice as he murmurs, “Well, you’ve saved my life once or twice Harold, it seemed only right I return the favor,”

His name is spoken almost like a caress, startling him because he never would have imagined that Mr. Reese felt anything more than friendship towards him. Apparently when Jared said he did, his brother wasn’t mistaken.

Actually. He thinks about it for a moment, remembering that Jared had suggested an ex-soldier, even given a few suggestions. Mr. Reese was one of those suggestions.

They slip into a dark car that Moore motions to, with Mr. Reese staying firmly beside him in the back rather than settling in the front. A little bit later they are on one of the private jets owned by him and his brothers on their way to London. He wasn’t originally supposed to leave for London for four more days but he’s not surprised that his brother has decided to have him come earlier and is just stubborn enough to have his agent make the flight. That is very Q.

Truthfully, he’d do the same thing if the situation was reversed. It’s one of the many habits they have in common despite completely different upbringings.


	4. Relaxing Evening

Q’s POV

He keeps track of Moore’s progress and the instance he knows exactly where his brother is, he sends the information to her. Amusingly John has just sent him a message with the exact same information. He turns on his connection to their earwigs, listening as the two of them converge on where his brother is located even as he gets into the computer system and cameras at the trainstation.

His brother’s Machine helps him, clearing the way for him to get into the system. He should probably talk to Harold about the fact zhe has gotten around his memory erasing. Of course, that’s not really important, so maybe he won’t since Harold’s said he’s never actually regretted making the Machine.

Once his brother is in John and Moore’s hands, he texts Alec to come get him.

Not ten minutes later he is resting in the car. James is currently on assignment, mostly intel gathering, with Car and Marc as his handlers depending on shift. They both write up their reports at the end of their shift. Like many of the new handlers, they actually record notes on one of the tablets as they each have, and he can check them as he desires.

“You’re off tomorrow?” His love asks curiously as the door shuts.

“Yes, unless something huge comes up.” He answers tiredly. “I’ll probably check in on James, but he should be back the day after tomorrow.”

“In that case, home, soothing bath, shoulder rub, and sleep.” Alec declares affectionately.

“Foot rub would be better.” He mumbles as he rests his head on the back of the seat.

“Then that’s what it’ll be.” The sardonyx blonde agrees with a grin.

He closes his eyes and simply smiles. Enjoying the ride. A little bit later they’re at home, and heading up to the flat. He strips down to his pants while his partner turns the water on in their bathroom. For a moment he considers taking his pants off as well, but he’s never been totally naked in front of the older man. Actually, with the exception of his mum and Jared, he can’t remember ever being naked in front of someone else as an adult. Even his paps are done with minimum removal of clothing.

“Waters ready.” His best friend and partner declares, stepping out of the steam filled bathroom. Firm hands gently cup his face, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, “I’ll go make you some tea.” His spy whispers against his lips.

He kisses his love back, enjoying having a little bit of time for just them. It’s rather nice.

He’s rather fond of the quiet moments. They’re different with both of them. Moments with Alec are familiar, like coming home. They’re affectionate and easy, he knows exactly how they will go. Moments with James are different, a bit more energetic. There’s times it feels as if the blue eyed spy still thinks he will leave even though he’s been trying to be reassuring.

The kissing is interrupted by claws to his leg as one of the cats demands attention.

Wincing he steps back, reaching down to scoop up Ember while Smoke jumps on the bed and merrows at him. He pets each of his cats before heading to the bathroom, closing the door behind himself so the little furballs can’t follow him, and taking his pants of so he can climb into the water.

He really appreciates Alec. He needs to make sure that his partner is aware of that fact. For the moment, he’s going to enjoy the spoiling and will do some of his own tomorrow. After some sleep and tea.


	5. Coming Home

James’ POV

For the most part he enjoys his job but right now, after the last two weeks gone, he just wants to be at home with Q, Alec and the cats. He forgets exactly how much he enjoys sharing his bed with his partners until it’s been a few days since he has had a chance to do so.

Thankfully, as long as nothing goes wrong he will be on a plane come morning, home by the evening. If it doesn’t all go right, he is blowing everything up until it does.

He asks Marc where Q is, as the quartermaster often handles his missions since he drives other handlers up a wall, and discovers that the boffin is running a situation for Moore, and hasn’t been home in two days, catching only short naps in the locked office.

That worries him and he considers using the private phone number that he has for Alec to check in on his partner that way. The only thing stopping him is the certain knowledge that it would probably piss Q off with some foolish implication that he doesn’t trust the younger man when nothing could be further from the truth.

So he finishes out his mission, and catches the first possible flight back after making sure he hasn’t missed anything, arriving apparently just hours after Q had left for home, Alec having picked him up. He hands off his equipment, gives his report, and pulls a vanishing act before they have a chance to send him to Medical. He’ll see if Micha will do his required check, mostly because he liked the man better than the doctor at Six.

Letting himself in the flat, he’s not surprised that it is quiet. The hellions, better known as Q’s cats Ember and Smoke, are both sleeping on the counter.

He goes to his room first, taking off the suit and changing into some of his sleeping bottoms before heading to the other side of the flat and the room he shares with Q and Alec. Technically it’s there room, but they don’t mind him sleeping with them. Actually, the boffin encourages it, something about being nice and toasty warm with two furnaces to go with all the blankets, a statement he’s attributed to lack of tea the last few times it was mumbled.

“Ja’es?” The dark haired genius’ voice is sleep slurred.

“Go back to sleep,” he murmurs as he slips in his spot, wrapping an arm lightly around Q’s hips.

Slender fingers curl around his wrist as the smaller man falls back asleep.

He doesn’t bother checking to see if Alec woke up. Even though the older man is no longer an active Double-O, he still has the sleep habits of one, including waking up with any noise or movement in the room. Instead he lets himself relax listening to the sounds of his partner and co-partner.

This is what he was missing while he was away. The quiet companionship and warmth of having somewhere he belongs.


	6. Home

 

Q’s POV

His first impression upon waking up is he’s home. 

Sleepily he smiles, noses at whichever chest he is currently using as a pillow. He thinks it’s Alec but it could be James, he shifts about in his sleep sometimes. 

Home is waking up between Alec and James. Playing with his cats. Spending time with his family. Both the family he was born to and those he chose.There are so many little things that all add up to the same thing. Home. A rather hard to explain feeling that not everyone is lucky enough to understand.

He knows his mum doesn’t feel that way about where she lives or even about being around him. She’s particularly unhappy that he ended up with not one but two Double-O companions. The first sent to him by Jared and the second he met because of work that he gained through a contact of his uncle’s.

Actually, he muses for a moment, snuggling deeper into the bedding and enjoying the warm bodies on either side of him, Jared sent him Alec and Harold John. He’s aware of the list of suggests that his brother made to their elder brother regarding people who might be of use. Hell, he ran some of the background checks on them. They had a contest to see who could get through their list first. He won by three minutes. 

Does that mean his brother was trying to set them up? Why would Jared do that? He’s missing something. Tea, he definitely needs tea. He’s in the process of waking up enough to go make tea when his mobile goes off.

Alec answers it, “One moment,” before passing it to him.

“This is Q,” he murmurs as his focus shifts to the phone.

“Where do you want me to deliver these two?” Moore queries, she skips right over saying good morning.

He names off the café just down the street from the parking garage.

“We’ll be there in twenty minutes. The bloke at the gate didn’t appreciate me escorting them through.” She sounds rather amused.

He snorts, rolling off his bed and managing not to fall on his face or drop the phone.

“I’ll be there,” he tells her just before the line goes silent.

“Get a shower, I’ll get the water for your tea,” Alec suggests, plucking the phone out of his hand and dropping it back on the bedside table.

“Thanks,” he mumbles, smiling at the sardonyx blonde before.

Heading to the bathroom, he gets the water going and undressing before realizing his error, he forgot to grab clothing. Shit.

“James?” He calls out softly, opening the door partly, not sure if his second partner is up yet or not.

“Something wrong?” The blue eyed man answers barely a breath later.

“I forgot to grab clothes,” he answers, feeling a bit embarrassed.

He can almost hear the smile in James’ voice as his significant other remarks, “I can pick something if you want and set it on the counter for you?”

“That works, thanks James,” he agrees, slipping into his shower and leaving the door partly open.

He’s in the process of washing up when he hears the light steps of the blue eyed spy entering and setting the stuff on the counter for him. He’s curious what sort of clothing his more fashion oriented significant other picked out for him. Doesn’t matter, whatever it is will probably be comfy. The vast majority of his clothing is. Except those two suits he has for special occasions. Technically he has a lot more suits, but they’re kept at his uncle’s place.

Finishing up, he turns the water off and grabs a towel to dry off.

He smiles fondly when he spots his glasses sitting on top the pile of clothing.

He’s got excellent partners and significant others, he thinks, quickly dressing and snickering at the outfit that James picked out. It’s one of his favorite jumpers, a t-shirt, and dark slacks along with undergarments. A few minutes later he’s dressed and ready to go. 

 


	7. Change of Plans

John’s POV

After leaving the train station, the agent had insisted on escorting them to a waiting jet and on board. When they had landed in London hours later, she had continued on their continued escort. The airport security hadn’t liked it but hadn’t been foolish enough to stop her either. They had taken one look at her credentials and back off.

He really doesn’t trust her type. Too much time working with someone like that who happened to be a bit trigger happy. Of course, he’s ignoring the fact he’s the same type. Even if he’s technically out of the business.

Harold seems to be resigned to it, as if it is a perfectly natural occurrence. It reminds him that not too long ago he was asked to assist during a situation that included Double-O’s and an active CIA agent.

“Q’s not just the short version of his name is it?” He murmurs to Harold as he keeps an eye on the agent unlocking a car door.

“Correct. It is also his title. Which amuses him to no end.” Mr. Finch answers softly, amusement lacing the older man’s tone.

He snorts at himself, wondering how he managed to miss that. It probably doesn’t help that Harold really is a very private person and the only reason he actually knew about the brothers was Jared showing up one day and the hacker helping guide a collection of Double-O’s as they fetched the other one.

As soon as all three of them are in the car, the woman makes a phone call and declares how long it will take them to get there. Not long after she’s on the road and he discovers he recognizes where they are going from the last time he was here with Harold to see Q.

Sure enough, when they get out of the car the younger hacker is there with the two Double-O’s flanking him.

“Here they are as ordered,” the woman announces with a playful smirk.

“Thank you, report to R if there is anything left to hand over.” Q replies, waving them away.

“Unlike Bond I do know how to bring equipment back,” she retorts with a snicker before slipping back into the car and leaving.

“If you don’t minding walking we’re not that far from the flat.” The younger hacker remarks, waving towards the building.

“Lead the way,” Mr. Finch announces, motioning for the younger man to lead the way.

The brothers chatter, first in English, followed by French and German. They’re discussing the Numbers and who’s going to deal with them while they are there.

Of course the younger brother has made arrangements, quipping, “I’m the quartermaster of Six. It’s well within my power to suggestion learning missions for the trainees.”

“You’re sending agent trainees to help the numbers?” There is something between frustration and disbelief in the older man’s voice. He probably wouldn’t even notice it if not for the fact he is used to deciphering what Harold’s voice means when the hacker isn’t ready to share something or doesn’t have all of the information available.

“Of course. They need to learn how make contacts, work behind the scenes and listen to directions.” Q answers with a shrug, leading them into the parking garage. The younger man’s voice is somewhere between amused and affectionate. “Unlike certain agents in my life who seem to love blowing things sky high even when they don’t need to be.”

The smaller of the two Double-O’s, James if he remembers correctly, shrugs, the hints of a smile playing at the edge of his lips.

The trip in the elevator on the way up is quiet.

When they get to the correct floor, the brothers step out first, though he can see the way the other two want to be the first ones out to check the area.

“Did you also make arrangements for clothing?” Harold queries with a side glance at his brother as they approach the door.

Snorting, Q unlocks the door, answering, “I had things for you already in the spare bedroom. For both of you. I like being ready for the odd moments in life as best as I can.”

They’re barely through the doors when a ball of fur appears out of nowhere, leaping on Q and hissing at Harold.

“Stop that Ember, the dog’s not here.” The younger hacker chastises the cat as he runs a hand along the furball’s spine.

“I’m going to make breakfast,” James announces before bolting towards the kitchen, back stiff and body language screaming distrust.

It actually surprises him that the blue eyed man steps out of the room based on body language.

“Did you get any rest on the flight?” The younger brother queries, glancing between him and Harold.

“Some,” Mr. Finch answers dryly. “What exactly is he going to cook?”’

“Knowing James a little of everything. If you like something in particular, he’d cook it. They both like cooking so much more than I do.” Q remarks as he settles on the end of the sofa.

“He doesn’t dislike cooking, he sucks at it,” James declares from the kitchen, proving he’s listening to what’s being said.

“I can cook.” The younger hacker mutters, “I just don’t like to.”

Alec chuckles, settling on the arm of the sofa beside Q.

Harold takes the plush armchair, while he settles in the winged back chair across from it.

“Do you make eggs Benedict, Mr. Bond?” Mr. Finch inquires as he slowly twists towards the kitchen.

“Of course, Q eats it occasionally.” The blue eyed spy answers, stepping out of the kitchen and dropping a cat lightly on its feet.

This is a change of plan but he has a feeling that it is going to be a good one.

 


	8. Christmas

Q’s POV

While he still has to work during his brother’s visit, he spends as much time as he can not working as well. It’s rather startling to the minions and even M, since they are used to him pulling long shifts regularly. He still gets his work done and checks in with each of the agents in the field. He also makes it a point to check in with the smaller branches that are set up elsewhere.

The team he sent to New York feels a bit overwhelmed by the requirements but they are doing a rather lovely job. He had notified Leiter of the team’s presence in the city and that he has them running an exercise involving random people. He doesn’t think that the real reason they are in the city needs to be known by anyone. Not when he knows the people who are supposed to be in charge of the Machine are dicks he’d like to kill off. Actually, there might come a day where he does just that. Until then, he’ll keep a discrete eye on the idiots.

The day that Jared shows up is actually his last one on shift before his official vacation begins for the next eight days. He can still be reached if need be, as he isn’t leaving the city. A fact in which M, Tanner, and R are all aware of.

Jared is actually staying at their uncle’s place during the evenings so he can spend time with Michael and mum, though most of his time will be spent with him and Harold at the flat as he is the only one with anything close to medical training in their family. Although he is rather good with figuring out serums and chemical compounds.

He’s happy to see that the three spies seem to have reconciled themselves with each other. Mostly John and James who showed plenty of signs of distrust while Alec simply observed them. It’s a rather good sign, and also brings him back to his thoughts regarding Jared and his matching them

Originally his uncle and mom were supposed to be joining them, but his mum decided that she wanted to get out of the city for the holiday so she left for a cruise. She only made that choice after learning that James was going to be in attendance as well. He doesn’t understand why she is fine with Alec but has an issue with James. One of these days he will confront her on it, but for now he is not going to let it screw with his holiday. His uncle on the other hand is going to be here.

Christmas day includes wonderful food, though the closest that they get to traditional British or American Christmas fare is the mashed potatoes with gravy. The rest of it is a wide variety of other dishes. Apparently all three agents can cook, so each made something to add to the menu. There is a wide variety of foods, each of them from different cultures it seems. He loves it, because it gives him a chance to try a few new things.

His cats are locked in the bedroom, partly to keep them away from the tree, and partly to keep them out of the kitchen.

The plan is to finish having dinner, do the small gift exchange, and just spend the evening relaxing.

Tomorrow Harold will be getting a shot of his serum, the one that has been tested on the Double-O’s and found to work quite well. He doesn’t know exactly how it will work on his brother, and the rest of the visit is centered on making sure that nothing goes wrong. As Harold had to have his spine fused, there is also relatively small chance that the serum will start regenerating the bones around it, and causing his eldest brother’s body to reject the metal. It’s part of why their doctor is on call, along with the fact he has the contact information for the best orthopedic surgeon and neurosurgeons and their staffs.

For today, well, he’s enjoying his flat full of family and everyone getting along. It’s saddening that his mum decided she couldn’t join them because of his partner and companion, that’s her loss as this has been a wonderful day so far.


	9. Thoughtful

Harold’s POV

He really doesn’t like leaving the Numbers to a group of agents in training. However, he does get why Q set it up that way. It’s a good plan over all. It also gives him a chance to distance what happened with Root. The woman who took him and wanted him to lead her to the Machine.

He was happy, relieved even, when John showed up. At the same time there was frustration in that fact. After all, Mr. Reese was supposed to keep helping the numbers. He’s sure the ex-operative could have found a hacker to do what he does. Then there is the way that John had said his name. It’s been days and he can still hear the raw emotion ripping through all of the barriers he put between them. It was the same sort of tone used during their conversation at the hotel when he first convinced Mr. Reese to join him.

He’s quite sure that there is meaning in it. A lot of meaning actually.

It’s times like this he wishes he was better at getting people. With Grace it was easy. She was perfectly fine with them having a platonic relationship. There was the occasional cuddling or kissing, but nothing major. Theirs was a connection of the mind, it was wonderful. It’s one of the many things he misses about her.

This though, he’s sure if something was to happen between him and John, it would be a hell of a lot more than just a meeting of the minds. He’s well aware of exactly how tactile the ex-agent is. It shows every time the younger man wants to touch him but doesn’t because of his boundaries.

Then there is sex. If something was to happen between himself and John, he is worried about that aspect of the relationship.

He’s aware that Mr. Reese and Ms. Morgan have an arrangement. He’s also aware that Mr. Reese prefers monogamy according to his history, which means he would give up that relationship with Ms. Morgan.

“You’re over thinking things,” Jared declares as his tallest sibling settles on the bed beside him.

He tenses for a moment before nodding once. No reason to lie about it.

“The serum or John?” His brother queries, watching him with thoughtful blue eyes.

“Mr. Reese,” He replies slowly, still trying to work out what to do about the situation.

“Ah yes, the ex-assassin you are fond of the same way you used to be fond of Nathan in college.” Jared hums softly, voice turning serious as he continues, “You’re aware that the failure of that relationship as something more was on him, I hope.”

He doesn’t respond to that. It’s something he has thought about often, including the fact they remained good friends following that, while it took him years to try another relationship.

“Ready for the serum?” His brother queries, changing the topic to something else he has been thinking about a lot lately.

“As I will ever be,” he agrees, still having doubts about what the serum will do.

A part of him feels that he deserves the pain, for the death and ignorance he showed during the early stages of the Machine, where he discounted the Irrelevant list. Yet he knows that refusing to do so just to punish himself helps exactly no one.

Jared nods, rising while stating, “Q’s got everything ready in the other flat. The doctors should be here shortly.”

He stands up, forcing himself not to flinch as his leg twinges.

They leave the apartment together. He’s mildly surprised to see that Mr. Reese isn’t insisting on joining them. One of the reasons he hadn’t planned on telling his partner is he didn’t want the ex-operative to worry about him. Or hover. Though why he thought John would hover he doesn’t know, not really. Yes, the ex-assassin is a lurker, but that doesn’t always equal hovering.

The next hour passes in a flash.

He had already discussed with Q whether he wanted to use the smart blood or not. It’s used with all the agents, though the only person who has access to it is his brother to avoid people doing something exceedingly foolish with it. He had declined it’s use, and was warned it would take up to twenty four hours for the serum to circulate in that case, based on experience with Alec.

He knows he gets to stay in this flat, the one that’s on file but isn’t actually lived in for the next twenty four hours for observation. The doctor is spending that time working and reading, while he relaxes.

Q sticks around to visit and eventually, after everything is settled, the three agents join them, bringing take out with them.

“We couldn’t settle on what to cook, or who should do the cooking, and there isn’t a lot of leftovers left so we got take out instead,” Alec informs him as the bags are set down. “There’s stuff from a couple of different places, so there should be something for everyone. If not, we’ll just order more.”

Doctor Taha seems to be amused by that little announcement.

Plates, bowls, and silverware are grabbed from the kitchen so each of them can take some food.

The small flat seems almost crowded with seven people in it, but it works out alright.

They end up watching movies and chatting about absolutely nothing of importance. Q and the doctor spend a few minutes in private. She’s probably checking his implants and going over his general health. The following day she returns to her hotel while they relocate back to Q’s actual home.

At first he notices little things. His eyes are tingling, so he ends up taking his glasses off, which helps some but makes it difficult for him to see things clearly. By dinner time he notices that his leg feels a bit odd too. Like when he is getting a massage from the therapist and they’re being manipulated. So far there has been nothing in his neck, which he is not sure if he appreciates or not.

Since he can’t read without his glasses and his eyes are being particularly odd, he finds himself back to thinking about John.

“Q, could I have a word with you?” He requests as he stands up, leg twitching as he does so.

“Sure,” his youngest brother agrees, rising from where he was seated between his two Double-O’s.

They head to the room that he’s using, settling on the bed as he tries to figure out how to ask about the developments between his brother and Alec. He’s not so much concerned about he changes with Mr. Bond, that’s a very different situation. But Alec? His brother has been friends with the ex-agent for years. What made it shift?

They spend over an hour discussing it, from the feeling and thoughts before the change, to why Q decided to risk the change, to how it has over all affected their relationship. Apparently it wasn’t a sudden transformation. It was something slowly building into something new.

That leads to them discussing his relationship with Mr. Reese, and the fact he thinks there has been a shift but doesn’t know exactly how to handle that shift.

Q’s advice surprises him, “Have dinner somewhere private and just talk about it. Whatever your expectations are, find out what his are, hell, have Jared listen in if you need advice from someone who’s good with people. Trust your instincts. One thing I can say about all three of us, we have excellent instincts.”

He nods slowly, still not planning on doing anything immediately with it.

“We should make arrangements for Jared to meet someone.” His younger brother announces after several minutes of silence. “After all, he was playing matchmaker for us, whether unintentional or not, and I tend to think it was intentional, so we should return the favor.”

Now that’s something he could probably do quite well actually.

“Since he’s in the States more, it’d make sense to introduce him to someone there. I will think about who might be a good idea,” he replies with a grin.

If he was better with people, maybe he would have caught the fact his brother was playing matchmaker. Alas, people on a personal level are not his strong suit. Still, it’s definitely something to consider for future reference.

“Let’s go rejoin them. I’m getting suddenly hungry again.” He remarks as he stands up.

“That’s the serum, like a kid going through a healing spurt, your body is burning through the calories in it to fix and repair whatever isn’t quite right.” Q explains as he gets up. “I’m working on a public version to use with children that have genetic conditions that causes problems. The issue is the serum has to be specialized for each person using it when not combined with smart blood, and that makes it a hell of a lot harder for making it public. Then there is the fact it only lasts seven to twenty days in the system ”

That gives him something else to think about, though it’s not overly surprising news. For now, he’s just going to enjoy his vacation and the time spent together. Besides, he’s got plenty to think about regarding John before he moves on to the next very important thing. He really needs to figure that out before they are done with their vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometime in the relatively near future there will actually be a few stories that are centered around Harold & John, and Jared. Until then, they're just going to keep popping up to visit their brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For the 007 Fest there will be at least one Bond related story each day of the month of July. 
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and recently got a twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
